


we found love

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like 2 years into their relationship or something, nothing but fluff, shizaya is always heavy and dramatic, so have some fluffy shizaya for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we found love in a hopeless place"</p><p>Random moments in the life of Shizuo and Izaya.</p><p>____________</p><p>{Marked complete but actually on hiatus till I get back into Durarara!!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

Two things Izaya noticed as he squinted his eyes open. First, why the hell were the curtains drawn back? The sunrays' intrusion was a nuisance and he found it rather troublesome to get up and draw the curtains closed again for he was a light sleep and once his slumber was interrupted, all hope of it coming back disappeared. So Izaya came to terms with the fact that he has to wake up whether he wanted to or not. However, his acceptance did nothing to dissipate his irritation.

The other thing that Izaya noticed was the lack of limbs engulfing his small frame. Now, Izaya was a light sleeper. The vibrations from his muted cell phone wakes him up instantaneously and so does the annoying sounds of traffic happening ten stories below. So the fact the Shizu-chan managed to untangle his hold from him astounded Izaya.

With the lack of his lover came a lack of heat and Izaya shivered as he wrapped the comforter tighter around his naked torso. He hummed in satisfaction as the heat enveloped him.

"Hey flea,"

Izaya jumped at the voice and his hands slipped off the bed.

"Are you okay?" chuckled Shizuo as he crawled to the other side and held a hand out to his pouty boyfriend, who, despite his grace, had fallen off the bed and landed square on his butt.

"How did you manage to creep up on me noiselessly?" Izaya mused as he took his boyfriend's hand and let himself be lifted off the ground.

"Hey," Shizuo placed his boyfriend back on the bed and sat beside him. "I'm offended. You always call me protozoan but I'm not actually that clumsy."

Izaya grinned at his lover's cluelessness. "Shizu-chan, do you even know what a protozoan is?"

Shizuo stared up at the ceiling in thought before rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging. "I always thought it was some kind of big, clumsy, animal."

Izaya couldn't help himself. He tries not to laugh at his boyfriend's lack of knowledge but this time he didn't bite the inside of his cheeks in time. Shizuo scowled as his boyfriend laughed at him.

"Oh how cute you are, my protozoan." Izaya ruffled Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo swatted the smaller man's hand. "Just for that, you're not getting any of the pancakes I made you." He pouted.

Instantly, Izaya's laughing seized. Izaya is one of few people who's ever tasted Shizuo's cooking. And once you have a taste of Shizuo's cooking, you never turn down Shizuo's cooking.

Shizuo isn't rich, frankly. He isn't ashamed of admitting it more than he's ashamed to admit the number of jobs he'd been fired from. Not having much money makes a man stingy. Shizuo doesn't see the point in dining out if he's very much capable of making his own food. So, naturally, by making breakfast and dinner (he doesn't normally have the time for lunch) everyday he's mastered cooking.

On the other hand, Izaya is very rich. On workdays, he's either in his office or out and about around Tokyo, so he doesn't have much of a choice other than to dine out. He isn't very skilled in cooking and, besides going to fetch a bottle of water, he prefers to stay as far away from the kitchen as possible. The last time he's tasted a homemade meal was when he was in high school, when he was still under the care of his parents. Ever since he's left the nest, he's become accustomed to ordering in or walking to the nearest restaurants.

So, Shizu-chan and his culinary skills were a godsend.

Izaya pouted as he hugged Shizuo's arm. "I'm sorry, okay?" he craned his neck to place a butterfly kiss on the underside of Shizu-chan's chin. The stubble tickled his lips and he giggled. "You don't want me to starve to death do you, Shizu-chan?" he sang.

Izaya doesn't usually use his 'charm' to manipulate those close to him, especially not his protozoan of a boyfriend. Likewise, Shizuo doesn't usually fall under the spell of his boyfriend; mostly because he knows how good Izaya is at getting what he wants by using his manipulative charm.

"Guess not," Shizuo replied after pretending to ponder on the rhetorical question, earning a frown from his boyfriend. "Who'd be my flea, then?"

 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya just wanted a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a page and a few lines on word but i hope you like it.

Even though Shizuo and Izaya were two years deep into their relationship, they’d never actually been on a date. They found the curious eyes of the Ikebukuro citizens intrusive and, frankly, annoying. So, most of their dates had been in either one of their apartments (mostly Izaya’s).

Izaya was getting restless, wanting to peacefully (…or as peaceful as Orihara Izaya can get) stroll Ikebukuro with his boyfriend without attracting any unwanted attention. But with their past relationship of wanting to brutally murder each other, that wasn’t possible.

But that’s in the past. They’d made up, they’d reconciled, they’d grown up, they’d gotten tired. And now Izaya just wanted a god damn date with his boyfriend.

“Let’s go out to dinner,” Izaya blurted out one day while the two are resting at Shizuo’s place. “I’m hungry and I’m sick and tired of only seeing you inside.”

Shizuo was taken back by his boyfriend’s sudden outburst. “Well…I don’t see why we can’t.”

Izaya’s face lit up as he jumped up, pulling Shizuo up with him (or attempting to at least…either way, Shizuo got up).

“Let’s go!”

Half an hour later, the couple stood in front of Russia Sushi.

“We’re…eating at Russia Sushi?” Izaya turned towards Shizuo, looking at him incredulously.

Shizuo looked away, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “It’s the only place I know.”

Izaya sighed. “Well, it’ll do for tonight.”

Of course, people were shocked to find the strongest man in Ikebukuro and the manipulative informant dining together but stranger things have happened in ‘Bukuro.

The ones who were most shocked were Kadota and his gang, who, upon seeing Izaya and Shizuo walk in together _civilly_ , dropped their chopsticks in shock.

“I knew it!” shouted Erika, “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Shizuo and Izaya are dating!”

Izaya cringed as heads turned towards them, some shouting and others whispering but everyone was in shock.  

Throughout their whole date, Shizuo and Izaya were interrupted with random strangers coming up to their table and staring at them in disbelief. They didn’t mind at first, obviously people were going to be shocked, but after a while, it started to get a bit irritating.

The couple left the restaurant annoyed; they’d just wanted a peaceful dinner.

Izaya had had the last straw when yet another random stranger stopped them on the way out and actually had the audacity to invade their personal space. Shizuo had to stop his boyfriend from stabbing the guy with his pocket knife, picking him up and carrying him out of the sushi restaurant.

“We are never going on a date again.”

 


End file.
